Two Worlds Apart Again
by marinegirl2012
Summary: What would happen if the Cullens had to move away? One year Hermione returns to school and there is a new family living on campus which have amazing eyes and strength unimaginable. Hermione meets Emmett and she can't help it but be drawn to him.
1. Chapter 1

Two Worlds Apart Again

Dedicated to all of the writers out there that are trying to make it by doing what they love. I am writing Chapter two as I speak so more to come...

"So I have decided to move us away from Forks for a while so nobody notices us to much," said Carlisle. 'I hope they understand' "I know you guys wanted to stay but I think it is a time for a new scenery."

"But Carlisle what about school and all of our friends," said Alice pouting up a storm.'Why now!' "I am tired of moving around. I just want to stay and graduate school with all our friends."

"Look Alice we are leaving so we won't draw attention to ourselves because you guys look so young and old at the same time," said Esme walking toward her husband Carlisle standing by the couch watching the kids faces.

"Where would we go this time Carlisle?" asked Rosalie with a smile on her face. 'Thank Goodness we are leaving this god for sacking town.'

"We would be going to Scotland and you would be enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. And before you ask Alice I know you guys can't do magic but I have that all taken care of," said Carlisle. "Now I want everyone to go start packing we leave tomorrow afternoon so we can make it for your first day classes and get a good night rest."

"What would you do Carlisle?" said Edward looking at Rose's face smiling at her knowing that she is very happy. "Also what will Esme be doing?" 'Have they lost their minds.'

"I will be the teaching a class there called Defense Against the Dark Arts since there present teacher had to leave," said Carlisle excited about teaching for the first time. "But also I will be helping in the medical wing with Esme, yes she will be the new nurse."

"I am so excited..What about you Jasper?" asked Rose as she held Edwards hand walking toward there room upstairs.

"I haven't decided if I like this yet or I hate it like I know Alice has," said Jasper. Walking toward Alice he grabs her hand and just hugs her knowing this move will kill her because of all the friends she will lose. She smiles at him with a weak smile trying to be happy for all of them but she just isn't . "Honey, we will make it a fun adventure and we will make a lot of friends at this school," said Jasper trying to get her to smile for him.

"Look all that matters is that we go and do what we have been told so we fit in and do the right thing by each other sis," said Emmett walking up the stairs to his room. Emmett looks at his sister's and brother's and there mates.'They just don't realize how lucky they are.'

ET

They should be happy that they are moving to a different location. It really isn't big deal for them they have each other no matter what. I'm the one that has to make the new friend's really Alice can make friends anytime she wants and Rose and Edward just stay in there own little world of there's they don't need no friend's just each other. Jasper doesn't need any friend's because his world is revolved around Alice completely. They have everything and I try not to be jealous of them. I'm very glad they are happy I just sometimes wish I could find that person I could be honest with and have them with me all the time like those four have each other.

A Week Later

"So Dumbledore, how are they going to do magic if they can't?" said Carlisle confused walking around the professor's office drinking his drink Dumbledore got him by waving his wand. 'How is this going to work?'

"Mr. Cullen I have an idea but I will need your help with this," said Dumbledore. 'Where did I put them now.'

"I will do anything as long as it doesn't harm them in anyway," said Carlisle praying. 'Please Lord don't let this hurt them,' While Dumbledore goes to a wall and taps it three times and it opens up like a door. He reaches in and pulls out five medallions and hands them to him.

"In order for them to do magic all they have to do is wear and never remove them. They won't be seen as vampires but as regular children from Forks," said Dumbledore while handing them to Carlisle.

"That is all no spell nothing just to wear these medallions," said Carlisle looking at the medallions. Dumbledore shook his head and said "No we will have to enchant them first."

"Repeat after me Mr. Cullen," said Dumbledore. "To the left and right of me, above and below me, I awaken the spirit of nature and magic within me. I am a wonderful child of the Universe, and so will it be.'' Carlisle repeats it and feels a gust of wind. 'Wow!'

"It is complete just tell them to wear them all the time and don't remove them from there necks,"said Dumbledore with a hard sturdy look walking Carlisle to the door. "And this makes us even now Carlisle. Oh and Mr. Cullen Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you and yes it does," said Carlisle walking to his children in front of the school where all the children are waiting. He sees Emmett and starts to walk to him and then Edward shows up with rest of them afterwards. "You must wear these medallions this will help you do magic while we are here. Now listen carefully you must not remove them from your neck. I don't know why but don't, now have a wonderful first day." 'Please let this work lord.'

They look at there necklaces and put them on.. WOOOSSHH! For them to go to school they must meet at the train station with the rest of the children. Off the Cullen's went to the train station and the train wasn't there yet so they sat and waited. Edward and Jasper decided to play with there wands they got from Ollivander's Wand Shopin Diagon Alley the day before arriving.

The train pulls up and they put away there wands and all the kids came running off the cars to get to the boats that will bring them to Hogwarts. Well Edward and Rose took off to get one together. Then Alice and Jasper left so they can be together before school starts.

"Wait, Emmett are you going to be okay by yourself? You could always ride with us you know. We do not mind," said Alice. 'He looks so sad and depressed all the time. I wonder what keeps making him that way.'

"No, I will be just fine without you guys go on ," said Emmett pretending to smile to make his sister happy. He waves his hand to get them to go on. While he stands around to see what the rest of the children are going to do. 'They will never understand.'

"Okay bye Emmett see you at school," said Jasper pulling Alice to the boats. 'Thank goodness he went because I would like to have my time with her before school starts.

While he waited for most of the children to get off the cars he kicked a pebble around on the ground when he heard this beautiful noise. "Ha ha very funny Ron," said the girl with the most beautiful laugh he has ever heard before. She was with two guys getting off the train laughing and smiling. When all of a sudden she looks his way and blushes and smiles at him. 'Wow she is gorgeous.'

"Hermione, Bloody Hell will you come on before we miss the boats," said some boy Emmett didn't no. He had red hair and was holding a wand and talking to the other boy with brown hair which was wearing glasses.

"Hold on you git, I'm coming," said Hermione turning around and smiling at Emmett while blushing. While he nods at her saying hello. She turns around and walks to the boys that called her name.

"Hermione," said Emmett whispering her name to himself. 'Nice.'

Emmett starts to walk toward the boats like the rest of the kids. When he gets to the docks he sees a line and there she is. He goes up and stands in line behind her and she smells so good that he can't help but sniff and smells that paradise smell.

Hermione turns around and looks at the boy behind her and smiles at him. 'He is really cute and very polite. I can tell by the way he nodded at me earlier when I got off the train.'

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione smiling at the him behind her. She reaches her hand out so they can shake each others hands.

"Hello it is nice to meet you Hermione. I am Emmett Cullen," said Emmett as he shakes her hand while he keeps smiling at her. 'Soft skin.'

"So is this your first year here at Hogwarts?" said Hermione. 'He really has an amazing smile.'

"Yes, my family and I will be going to this school," said Emmett noticing the line moving. "The line is moving."

"O thanks!" said Hermione while turning around and moving up in the line. The next boat is available and Harry and Ron get in. Noticing there is only room for two they wave at Hermione.

"Bye Hermione see you at school," said Harry and Ron smiling at her teasing her knowing she has a crush on the dude behind her.

"So it looks like your friends are leaving you behind," said Emmett while moving up behind her.

"Yea those two are like two little girls playing tea party half the time. They have to be together no matter what," said Hermione laughing at them. 'I hope he doesn't think I'm weird because I have guy friends more then girls. Really my only girl friend is Ginny.'

"They're funny I can tell because you were laughing when you got off the train. I saw you and them while me and my brothers and sisters were there waiting for the train to arrive," said Emmett blushing. 'I hope she doesn't think I'm a stalker.

"O yeah you did, didn't you. Really why did you guys go to the tracks? You weren't on the train?" asked Hermione.

"No we just arrived yesterday. My father is going to be teaching here and my mother will be the a nurse," said Emmett noticing there boat has arrived. He gently puts his hand on her back and nodding his head toward the boat.

"Thank you," said Hermione as she takes his other hand and climbs in the boat gently so she doesn't rock the boat when he gets in. When he gets in it still rocks and Hermione falls on top of Emmett. She looks up at him and just gazes into his gorgeous gold eyes.

Emmett is bewitched by her big gorgeous brown eyes.'Wow.' "Are you okay, Hermione?" said Emmett holding her in his arms so they won't fall in the water.

"Yes and thank you for catching me," said Hermione pulling herself up. 'He has really interesting eyes.'

So Hermione fixes herself and Emmett sits down and gets ready. The boat starts to move to Hogwarts and Emmett's actually excited by it.

'I can't believe that I am at a school that I have to pretend to be a wizard and sitting by a gorgeous girl. That is actually talking to me too and not scared like the girls in Forks.'

"So what is this school like?" asked Emmett. 'I hope I will enjoy this school.'

"It's a wonderful school. The professor's are brilliant and you learn so much except from Professor Snape," said Hermione smiling at him. "Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are totally brilliant. You can learn a lot from them. My favorite Professor out of all of them is Professor McGonagall.

"So the Professor's are good teacher's here then?" asked Emmett. 'How is this going to work out I don't know one thing about magic or anything along those lines.'

"They are brilliant," said Hermione smiling. Finally they see the school and of course it looks magnificent.

As they arrive and get out all the other students are just hanging around waiting for the last boat. Emmett could see his sister's gossiping already and Edward is talking to her friends.

"Well it looks like everyone is just getting along just fine without us huh?" said Emmett smiling at her. 'It looks like my family and her friends get along well.'

"I can tell! Which ones are your brothers and sisters?" said Hermione still looking at all the kids running around visiting from there summers before.

"I have four siblings and they're the: blonde over there by the guy talking to your friends. That is Edward he is my brother and they are a couple. I will explain in a minute but it isn't what you think. The other is the brunette by the girl over there by the stairs with the red hair." said Emmett looking at all his siblings.

"Oh, that's Ginny that is Ron's little sister the red head guy that I got off the train with and the other guy is Harry and that's his girlfriend. They just started dating too," said Hermione as she walked toward her friends and my family.

"The brunette's name is Alice and her boyfriend is Jasper which is my other brother. See we're all adopted." said Emmett smiling and looking at her face.

Hermione just stares at his family members and smiles to herself."Wow, your parents were playing matchmaker when adopting you guys," said Hermione.

"Not really they just adopted all of us and sort of paired off I guess," said Emmett. 'I guess I haven't got my match yet.'

"So are both of your parents are wizards or are you muggle born?" asked Hermione while looking at him. 'I wonder if he takes after his father or mother because his eyes are so gorgeous.'

"Wait what do you mean by muggle born?" asked Emmett looking at her curiously.

"You don't no what muggle born is?" asked Hermione. 'Where have you been if your just attending this school and don't know what that means.' "It means your parents are witches or wizards but you are."

"O umm... they are both," said Emmett looking a little nervous. 'Man I can't stand lieing and especially to her.'

"That's good. So what house do you want to be sorted into?" asked Hermione. 'Please say Gryffindor' "There are four houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. We get sorted by a hat and don't be afraid it takes your consideration in when it chooses a house."

"I don't really know what house I would want to be in because I don't know what type of houses they are," said Emmett. 'What house are you in?'

"I'm in Gryffindor and very proud to be in that house too. If you ask me it is one of the best ones to be put into," said Hermione smiling. As they talk Ginny and Alice start to walk over to them.

"Hey Hermione," said Ginny going up to her and hugging her. 'Who is this?'

"Hey Ginny. Ginny this is Emmett and Emmett this is Ginny, Harry's girlfriend," said Hermione very excited that they are meeting each other. 'Please like each other.'

"Hello it's nice to meet you. Hey you guys know Alice? Her and her family just moved here from Washington," said Ginny.

"Ginny this is my brother Emmett," said Alice laughing to herself. 'He works fast.'

"Oh wow that's cool. So it looks like they are ready for us. It looks like Professor McGonagall is coming to get us. Finally because I am starving and I could eat a cow right about now," said Ginny looking past her boyfriend's head. She sees Professor McGonagall trying to get our attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are ready. All new comers please come to the front and if your returning please join your tables," said professor.

Emmett and Alice smile at Ginny and Hermione and wave at them going towards the front to be sorted with the rest of the new kids.

"Bye Emmett. Don't be nervous and relax I'll see you afterwards." said Hermione smiling and waving at him while Ginny looks at her and sees this is this first time she has seen her this happy before. 'She should smile more.'

"Bye Alice and Good luck," said Ginny waving at her. 'Please let her get Gryffindor.'

"They are really nice you know," said Alice looking at Emmett while walking toward the front of the room.

'Yeah I know.' "Yes they are and don't ask I just met her and if you see anything please don't tell me," said Emmett.

"Okay! Hey guys guess what Emmett met a girl. She is really nice,beautiful, and smells delicious" said Alice smiling at the boyfriend and the rest of her family.

"Really?" said Rose looking at Edward and then Emmett. 'I guess I was wrong maybe he doesn't after all play for the other team.'

"Good for you," said Edward. 'I'm glad he found someone he likes.'

"Good!" said Jasper. 'Now maybe Alice will leave him alone now and spend more time with me.'

"Okay stop it guys! I just met her and yes I like her but guys stay out please till I figure out what is going to happen,"said an aggravated Emmett. While following the rest of the first timers to the doors he thinks of her and just smiles to himself. When they get to big double doors they open them and he sees all four tables which are filled with young adults. While walking down the aisle with the rest of the young adults he looks for familiar faces. Then he sees her face and next to hers is her friends. She is talking to that girl Ginny he met earlier.

"So how was your summer Ginny?" asked Hermione while looking at him and she catches him looking at her and she smiles.

"I don't care about the summer what about you and over there?" said Ginny glancing toward him with her head.

"Nothing we just met and he's nice and basically rescued me," said a blushing Hermione. 'Really fell into his arms and wanted to kiss him.'

"What!" said Ginny. "Tell me what happened!" 'Really.'

Well we were getting in the boat and I almost fell and he caught me right before I fell in the water. We just gazed at each others eyes for a good five minutes. He has such amazing eyes," said Hermione.

'Wow' "That is so sweet," said Ginny.

"Stop looking or you will become very obvious," said Edward. 'He got it bad already.'

So they turn toward the professor and listen but they notice Carlisle sitting at the table with Esme and smile at them.

"Welcome my students and faculty,"said Dumbledore. "This year is going to be an amazing year but first let me introduce our newest member of Hogwarts. May I introduce Professor Cullen who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Also may I introduce Mrs. Cullen our new nurse also. Welcome the both of you and I hope you enjoy your stay here and Hogwarts. Now the sorting may begin!"

"When I call your name please come up and sit down and I will place the sorting hat upon your head. We have some new students this year and will start with them that are transferring here." said Professor McGonagall. "First Alice Cullen."

She walks up the stairs and sits on the stool. When the hat hits her head it screams out GYRFFINDOR! The Gryffindors table claps. "Yes," said Alice as she she walks over to the table and sits down by Ginny and Hermione. 'Thank you lord'

"Next Edward Cullen," said the Professor. Edward walks to the stool and sits down. When the hat hit his head it took a while to figure out his head. The hat screams out GYRFFINDOR! Gyrffindor screams and they all stand up clapping welcoming the new member. 'Yes, thank you lord'

"Emmett Cullen," said the professor smiling at him. As he walks up the stairs he is sweating balls.

'I really want Gyrffindor. I don't know why but I feel like I belong there with Alice and my brother.' Emmett sits down and waits for the hat to be placed upon his head.

"So you want to go to GYRFFINDOR now do you?" said the sorting hat. 'Yes I would like that.'

"You would make a nice addition to Ravenclaw or Slytherin. GYRFFINDOR it is young man!"

Emmett smiles and walks to his brother and sister and sits down with the rest of thee smiling gyrffindors. Hermione smiles at him and he smiles and nods.

"Next is Jasper Cullen," said Professor. Jasper walks up to the hat and sits down and the hat is placed upon his hat and the hat screams out Slytherin. He smiles and walks to is table but looks at Alice which is smiling but he knows that she upset.

"Next is Rosalie Cullen," said the Professor, she walks up to the hat and smiles and sits down with a smirk on her face.

"Slytherin," said the hat. She smiles and walks toward her brother and the rest of the slytherin's table. 'Thank you for letting me be with one of them.'

"Okay now all the new comers will be sorted into the houses," said Professor Dumbledore. It took at least half and hour for the rest of the students to be sorted into there houses.

"Now welcome everyone and may we all enjoy the feast," said Professor Dumbledore while glancing at the tables.

"Wow," said Emmett looking at all the food that is on the table now. "Is it always like this?" asked Emmett looking at Hermione which is two people down from him.

"It's Brilliant isn't it?" asked Hermione. 'Yes he made it.'

"Yea it is and it is just so cool how he did that with just looking at the tables," said Emmett smiling at Hermione.

They stare at each other for about ten minutes while the last part of the table kept looking at them. Ginny and Alice look at each other thinking that something is happening. They could all feel the sexual tension in the air and the attraction.

'Wow she is so gorgeous and I can't believe I get to be in the same house with her.'

'I wonder if he realizes he has some green spinach in his teeth. Those though that he has are such a pretty gold that I could stare at him all day.

"Ummm...Emmett?" Hermione said. 'He is still cute even with that in his teeth.'

"Yea?" said Emmett. 'Why is everyone looking at us?'

"You have something in your teeth. I think it might be spinach." said Hermione pointing her finger at her own teeth to show him where at it is in his mouth.

"O crap," said Emmett whispering to himself. He took the fork and digged out the spinach behind a napkin for no one could see him."Thank You," said Emmett to her smiling now.

"It is gone now," said Hermione smiling at him. 'Now that is so much better.'

BAMMMMM! The doors flew open and everyone's heads turned toward the doors to see what made them open. All they can see is a group of people in the shadows. When all of sudden one steps out the shadows.

"What the bloody hell is that," said Ron. Looking at the doors he saw a group of people you could see in the shadows. He sees one guy stepping in the light and he looks hungry with his blood shot red eyes.

"OH MY GOD! Is that blood on his lips?" said Ginny. 'Oh my god we are going to die.'

"Well Well Well look what we have here, James. Our Dinner has been served," said Laurent smiling at James.

All the Cullen's get up from the table and start to run toward the end of the tables to defend there new school. Emmett was first to step up and bare his teeth to them.

'They will not touch her or any of our new friends we have made already.'

"What the hell is Emmett and his family doing?" said a worried Hermione. 'Please Emmett sit back down.

All Hermione sees is the black man with blood on his lips lick them and pounces on Emmett.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH EMMETT!" screamed Hermione getting up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**This chapter is dedicated to three people, first off my old friend from along time ago but now is like a sister to me Michelle, my godchild Marshal, and most of all the love of my life...Marckus...my amazing baby that helps me and pushes me to be a better person everyday we are together.**

**I didn't have time to reread and re advise it so please send me a message if you see anything thank you. Marine Girl2012!**

Emmett fights off Laurent while the rest of the Cullen's all run to doors to help him protect the friends they made already and their new school. While Emmett fought Laurent, Hermione screamed for Emmett because she was scared for him. James sensed the caring and turned his head sniffling and loves the smell of a fresh snack.

Emmett throws a punch in Laurent's face while the rest of the students run and scream.

ET

WAMMM! 'Damn, that is going to hurt in the morning.' With Laurent's fist hit me upside my face. "Is that the best you have you pathetic fiend." While throwing my fist in his face and his stomach. Laurent goes down and doesn't move. I look around and see my family going up against the others. Charlise is tryting to get the students to the front of the dining room so know one gets hurt but he is still watching me and my sisters and brothers from where he is at. Esme is helping Charlise with some of the Professor's. Alice and Rosalie is going up against, I guess, the blonde's girlfriend or something because the other guy I just knocked out she didn't care at all about me bring him down. I look for my brothers Edward and Jasper and they are by Charlise and Esme trying to keep the peace. 'Wait, a minute where is the blonde?'

"EMMETT! screamed Hermione. I turned to see the blonde holding her by the throat sniffing her with pure fear in her face. 'O lord.' I run toward her but stop when he squeezes her throat.

"Don't even think so lover boy," said Blondie. 'Please no.'

"LET HER GO NOW!" said a pissed off Emmett. My fist curl up and I am preparing to getting ready to kill the man that has her.

"Why should I? She smells so delicious and I am very hungry and haven't ate in the last couple of days," said Blondie. While smiling at Emmett he bends down towards her throat glaring at me he sniffs and looks like he will bite her. I flinch and he stops smiling at me. He looks at the red head, which Alice and Rosalie have been holding back so she can't help him. He looks for the black man which I know his name is Laurent because it was on his jacket when he attached me. He looks at me and smiles and just glares waiting for something.

"Look please just let her go and leave us in peace," said Emmett. 'Please Please let him let her go.'

"Let my companion go and what happen to Laurent?" said Blondie. 'He is very strong if he could take Laurent out that fast.'

"Ummmmm...excuse me, I don't want to intrude on the conversation but I am Carlisle Cullen and you came in here and attached not only my children but my new students. What do you want," said Carlisle walking towards the blonde guy.

"Well first off this is not your concern, this is between me and lover boy and his lovely lady," said one aggravated man. 'Ughh parents.'

"Carlisle, I got this but thank you. First off I don't know who the hell you are and frankly I don't care but what the hell do you want? Secondly she is not my lady " said one pissed off Emmett. 'Just leave already and don't hurt my girl.'

"HEY YOU GIT! I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE! CAN YOU NOT ACT LIKE I'M NOT STANDING HERE YOU GIT!" said one scared but pissed of Hermione. 'I wonder if he notices that I didn't correct what this git just said about me being his lady.

"HEY SHUT UP! My name is James and that is Victoria my mate and...well Laurent was an Allie to us and we ran together," said the Blondie named James squeezing her throat again. 'SHUT THE HELL UP.'

"Look what do you want?" said Emmett. While the talked Laurent the other vampire decided to stir and start to wake up. He shakes his head and pushed himself off the ground and looks around and the first thing he notices is the red head girl standing a couple of feet away clinging to a guys arms. She is terrified and he can tell.

"OMG HE IS AWAKE!" said Ginny pointing at the man that was on the ground that Emmett knocked out. 'What is going on here. And why is the new kids fighting for us?'

He turns around and sees James holding a young girl by her throat and believe me when he said she did smell delicious he could smell her from half way across the room. He looks at the front of the room and sees the Professors guarding the students now.

"James release the girl at once," said Laurent while rubbing his face. 'I have has enough of a beating now.'

"Laurent no I am starving,' said James angry as hell looking at James but keeping an eye on Emmett.

'Well it looks like Laurent has more power over him and the girl that my sisters have.'

"NOW!" said on irritated Laurent. He looks at Carlisle and nods his head and says, "I did not know this territory was spoken for. I am truly sorry for what has happened today." While walking back to the door and looking at his close friends and nods his head at them.

James sniffs Hermione's neck one more time and glances up at Emmett while doing it and smiles at him. Knowing that it is tempting Emmett to attach. Emmett just stares at him knowing hr can't attach because everyone now definitely is suspicious of them now. James releases her and as soon as he releases her she runs to Emmett and he wraps her in his arms and gently touches her hair and kisses her on the forehead when she gets in his arms. When she makes it to his arms it is like a weight is lifted offf their shoulders. James walks to Victoria and they both walk to Laurent but smile at Emmett one more time looking at Hermione knowing that he wants her.

When they start to walk out the door Carlisle walks to the door and Esme follows to make sure they actually left the premises. Everyone is just staring at Hermione and Emmett, while they gaze in each others eyes.

HG

'What was that all about? And why did the Cullen's protect us? Was it just me or did it seem like they are really stronger than regular people?' Why do I feel so comfortable around this guy more then Ron and Harry? I have so many questions and believe me I will get some answers no matter what.'

"Emmett?" said Hermione looking at him while looking up at him still in his arms. "What just happened?"

"Hermione, I have no freaking clue what just happened but all that matters is no one got hurt really." he said to her while touching her hair and holding her while everyone is whispering about the incident.

"But...what really" said Hermione.

"Look I know you have questions but lets just wait till we find out what the Professor's say and then we will talk. I promise,' he said to her. 'How am I going to explain this to her now.'

As they talk Carlisle returns with Esme and walk to Head Master Dumbledore and let him know that they are gone but they might want to put a protection spell on the school to help prevent that from happening again. They look around at all the students and realize that they put all their lives on the line for them. They look at each other and know what each other are thinking.

Head Master Dumbledore takes the podium and raises his hands to get there attention. But everyone is still staring at Hermione and Emmett because at the time they are so wrapped up that they are in their own little world. He bends his head to look her in the face and rubs her lips with his finger and stares into her chocolate brown eyes and slowly brings his head down and kisses her very gently at first and drags his hands into her hair. She kisses him back and runs her hands up his back. The kiss last a good few minutes and all they hear is nothing but them kissing. The world disappears all around them accept for them.

Carlisle walks up to them and clears his throat and they break apart slowly. He smiles at her while she blushes and he looks at Carlisle and notices in his eyes he is happy. 'But what could he possibly be happy about with what just happened.'

"You guys might want to break up for a little while since the head master is trying to get everyone to calm down and listen to him but with them all watching you guys, it is very difficult," said Carlisle while smiling walking away to his wife and the rest of the professors he looks at Alice and she is beaming at Hermione and Emmett.

HG

Hermione looks around and notices he is right and sees everyone is watching her and him. She is still in his arms so she steps out of his arms and smiles at him and looks for her friends. She sees Ron by his twin brothers, Fred and George just gasping because of what they just saw happen in front of them. Then she looks for Ginny but when she does she passes up Alice, Emmett's sister, she is smiling at Emmett but when her dad or Carlisle passes she smiles at him. She can't see Professor Carlisle's expression so she continues to look for her best friend Ginny. She spots her by her boyfriend that she just started dating. Ginny is in Harry's arms and looks still scared even though it is all over. She looks up and winks at me, and that makes me blush up a storm.

ET

Carlisle interrupted my kiss with Hermione but its okay because I kissed her and she actually kissed me back. I watched Carlisle walk away after Hermione pulled herself out of my arms. Which I hope isn't a bad thing just trying to check on her friend's I hope. I don't want to run her off or move to quickly for her. Watching Carlisle walk away I see him look at Alice and she is smiling so big at me. I think she might of saw something if she is smiling that much at me. I look at her and give her that look and she just smiles and shakes her head at me. I look for Edward and I see him and Rosalie just shocked at what they just saw happen. Really is it so hard to believe I am attractive and found someone for me like they have someone. Wait I don't want to move to quickly, all I know is I like her a lot. I turn and look at her and see she is looking at Alice and she winks at her and Hermione blushes and looks at me and just smiles.

Once again the Head Master tries to get all the students to calm down and pay attention to him now that the meanie show is over.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! ATTENTION! YOU WILL ALL RETURNS TO YOU COMORDOR ROOMS AT ONCE!" said the Head Master. 'What do I tell all the kids and the ministry of magic is going to want to get involved definitely now in the school with what happen today.' "You will all follow the head boy or the head girl of your houses and follow them to your rooms," said Dumbledore.

Very quickly Dumbeldore looks at Carlisle and says, "We need to talk Professor and bring your wife and children to my room at once after all the houses get settled so it don't seem to suspicious."

"Yes Head Master at once," said Carlisle. 'O boy.'

Carlisle find Esme in the crowd and touches her arm. She turns around and smiles seeing that it is her husband, he says, "Gather the kids and meets me at Dumbledore's room. We must talk at once he said."

He turns around and waits for Esme to return with the children.

EC

'This is not good that he wants to see us all to talk about what happen. Carlisle is probably a hot mess. My poor love is probably so worried now.'

She makes her way to Gryffindor and Slytherin to talk to her children and gather them all up. She decided to first to go to Slytherin to get Rose and Jasper first. She is walking down the hall way and some kids are out talking about what happen and look at her funny because she is a Cullen. 'I won't act like something is wrong because if I do it will give a reason for more gossip which this family does not need.'

When she gets to the Slytherin's room she knocks and waits for them to answer. It opens and there is a boy with blonde hair that opens it.

"What do you want?" said the boy with the rude attitude. 'The freak is here now. We will all die now.'

"Excuse me young man you could show some respect,' said a not happy Esme at all. "What is your name young man."

"My name is Draco Malfoy and your Mrs. Esme Cullen. Now what can I get you today," said Draco with a smug on his face.

"I'm here to get Jasper and Rose to take to go meet up with there father," said Esme smiling at him. 'What a rude boy.'

He turns around and walks in and screams "CULLENS! Your mommy is here to pick you up," he said in a childish voice. 'Freaks'

"Shut up Malfoy!" said Jasper walking towards the door with Rose smiling at her. 'He is so annoying.'

"Esme, Whats going on?" asked Jasper as he turns looking at Rose not smiling but with a worried face on. 'What now? We just had to protect this school from a group of idiots.'

"Esme are we in trouble because of the fact that a little group of vampires showed up here and tried to feed on the students. Because if you ask me we helped them really," said Rose with an attitude.

"Really I don't know what is going on accept I am suppose to get you guys and the rest of you guys and go to Dumbledore's office so he can speak to us. I don't know why so don't ask let's go get your sister and your brothers," said a nervous looking Esme. 'I don't know.'

All three of them walk towards the Gryffindor common room. As they get there the door opens and there is Alice standing there with Edward and Emmett looking gloomy.

"Hi, I saw you guys were coming. So lets go and get this over with, I am assuming Dumbledore and Carlisle is waiting for us in the Head Masters office, Right?" said Alice while walking towards Jasper and wraps her arms around him and hugs him. Looks at him and kisses him on the cheek knowing that they missed each other. 'I know my love. I missed you to a lot.'

"Look do you know what is going on Emse?" asked Emmett looking really gloomy for some reason. 'What am I going to tell Hermione.'

"No I don't, Really I have no clue. Let's just go please," said Esme walking towards the Head Master's office. All the kids look at each other knowing that something is wrong. It could be many different reasons but what they all wonder.

JC (Shaking his head)

'I wonder is it because of the fight with the others or is it because of Emmett kissing the Muggleborn. I think that is what they call her behind her back.'

AC (Smiling and glancing at Emmett)

'Is it because of the fact that we are vampires and when we came to the campus the same day some vampires try to attack the school. They should be lucky enough we were here. Or is it because of Emmett and Hermione.'

EC (Tries to smile at Rose)

'I better not be in trouble for helping or Rose.'

RC (Smirking)

'I can't wait to see what trouble Emmett is in now for kissing that girl.'

When they get to the Head Master's off they all walk in and wait for the Head Master to show and wait for what to come. Head Master Dumbledore walks in and looks at all the Cullen's and shakes his head walking back and fourth. Carlisle walks in and goes straight up to his children and his wife.

"Are you all alright," asked a worried father of his children. 'Thank you lord for protecting them all.'

"Yea Carlisle we are all fine. What is going on?" said Edward looking at his brothers and sisters. 'Just tell us already.'

"Umm..excuse me all of you were summoned here for a reason. First off thank you for protecting my school...scratch that our school now. We all appreciate that but now we must figure out what to tell the students. Because no matter what they must not know that you are all immortal. NO MATTER WHAT!" said the Head Master.

"I have an idea we will say it was a test to make sure no one would try to be a hero and you new students were chosen to handle it all and we casted a spell on you guys," said the Head Master. 'I hope that is good enough.'

"Are you sure that will work and how would we tell the students that," asked Emmett. 'More lies. I don't want to lie to her.'

"I know what you are thinking Emmett," said the Professor looking at Emmett giving him that look that says he knows what he is thinking. 'Don't do it.'

'How does he know what I am thinking about. It isn't like he can read my mind or anything or can he?'

"What do you mean, Professor," said Emmett.

"I know you like but you must understand it is to dangerous right now because of what happen today. She may take you as a threat," said the Professor.

"I understand, Professor," said Emmett while looking at the ground. 'I don't' care I am not lying anymore.'

"So now we know what we are going to say to everybody you can all return to your rooms. I will make an announcement tomorrow at Dinner. Have a wonderful night and welcome to Hogwarts," said the Professor. 'Now let's hope this works.'

Everybody smiles and nods with the Head Master they all leave the office and head in different directions. Jasper kisses Alice and smiles at each other and go in separate directions. Edward and Rose do the same as do Carlisle and Esme. We all go to our common rooms when we get to ours I see Hermione sitting on the couch in front of the fires with the red head. I think her name was Ginny with her boyfriend Harry and her brother Ron. I walk up to them and start to talk to them.

"Hey guys! Can I talk to you for a minute Hermione, Please?" asked Emmett. 'She don't look happy.'

"Sure, why not!" said Hermione. 'He better tell me the truth.'

They get up and walk outside towards the garden where we all sit and talk when they need a lone time.

She walks way faster and a head of him and stops so suddenly and turns toward him.

"Look what was that all about and don't lie to me, please," said Hermione.

"I can't tell you. I am so sorry, I want to but I can't," said Emmett looking at her closely with a pained face on. She turns around and continues to walk away from him.

"WAIT! PLEASE!" Said Emmett running after her and catching her arm and pulling her toward him.

She falls in his arms and he catches her and gazes into her arms. Bends down and kisses her so passionately that her arms go around his and returns the kiss. She breaks away and slaps him across his face.

"Don't do that you git," said Hermione. 'O my Lord.'"Just tell me the truth."

"I can't I am so sorry but I can't it's not just my secret but others also," said a worried Emmett. 'If I don't tell her she will walk away.'

"Fine then! Goodbye Emmett," said Hermione walking away looking so upset. 'Why lie when they know something.'

"WAIT...FINE THEN BUT YOU ARE SWORN TO SECRETCEY..." said Emmett. 'Lord help me I hope I can trust her.'

"Well what is it already," said Hermione walking up to him and grabbing his hands looking deep in his eyes. 'Don't be a killer.'

Emmett looks at her and breathes hard. "My family and me are not normal...WE ARE VAMPIRES!" Said Emmett.

Her Eyes WENT SO WIDE...she dropped her hands and ran from the garden...

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
